Seven Clocks
by Chi Haku
Summary: There are seven years to Hogwarts. And seven moments to shape them. Seven clocks. DracoOC DracoxOC DracoAme


Seven Clocks

_First year_

**Draco**

"So it's true, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

I could hear the sneer in my voice, as the small hall where we stood was filled with whispers at my statement.

"This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." I take a step, so I am standing before the scarred boy. "Draco, Malfoy."

The red haired boy beside him snorts in mirth, and I turn to glare at him. He's obviously a Weasley, it's really rather easy to see. I'm about to make a smart remark at him, maybe provoke him for the hell of it, when I spot the girl standing behind Potter. She was smaller than him, and obviously a hell of a lot younger. Her eyes were stainless black, like the deepest depths of the ocean.

I stare at her for a moment, then I realize precisely whom I'm staring at. I keep myself composed, as father instructed me to, but on the inside, my eyes are widening and I'm gasping in shock. As if Harry Potter wasn't a big enough thing, Now here I was, staring at…

"Well, well, well now." I say, in the same sneering voice. "Looks like Potter's gone and brought a friend along. If it isn't the last kitsune."

The murmurs around the hall arch in volume. The young girl behind him locks her eyes onto mine, and I see Potter grip her hand protectively.

I extend my hand to the both of them.

"Like I said, I'm Draco Malfoy." I smirk. "You two don't need to go hanging around with people like the Weasleys." the red haired boy growls. "You want to hang around better people. I can help you there."

Potter looks down at my hand, then back up at me.

"I think we can decide that for ourselves, thanks." he says coldly.

My hand drops to my side, just as McGonagall walks back in, ushering us into the Great Hall. The girl follows Potter, finally taking her eyes off of me.

I wait as everyone is sorted, unsurprised when I am put into Slytherine, and Potter into Gryffindor. I could tell the two of us would be opposites, but I couldn't help hoping. When it is the girl's turn, ("Kurotsuki, Ame." as McGonagall said.) I wait for what I know will be her house. She's a demon for crying out loud, where else would she be put but Slytherine?

The hat takes an awfully long time with her, until it screams;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My heart sinks, and I know I'm going to be horrible to her and her friends for the rest of the year.

**Ame**

I can hear the boy, Malfoy, was it?, talking, but I pay no mind. I'm looking him over instead, from head to toe analyzing him. I may be just nine, as opposed to the eleven you're supposed to be to get into Hogwarts, but I'm far smarter than I look. Being a demon, I know I'm going to be top of the class, even at this age. But I keep up the innocent act, more time to show my true colors later on in the years.

The Malfoy boy introduces his two lackeys, though I don't catch their names. I say lackeys, because there's no way you could consider them friends, in fact, that's the last thing they could be. I watch as his eyes stare coldly at Ron, then suddenly fix on me. I snap my eyes to meet his, intent on unnerving him, because I know I can. But he doesn't seem scared, which intrigues me to no end.

Harry's seen him staring and his hand finds mine. He grips my smaller hand in his, and I don't pull away. If Harry feels the need to keep a hold on me, there's a good reason, even if I can't see it like he does.

He's announced what I am now, and Harry's hand grips mine tighter. I just mentally shrug it off. Everyone would have found out soon enough, right? I don't really care, gives me a better reason to be fearsome and creepy (both of which I'm good at).

He extends his hand to me and Harry, and I don't break eye contact.

"Like I said, I'm Draco Malfoy." he says with a smirk. "You two don't need to go hanging around with people like the Weasleys." Ron growls angrily. "You want to hang around better people. I can help you there."

Harry looks at his hand, then back at him.

"I think we can decide that for ourselves, thanks." he says coldly, and I see the slightest hint of Malfoy's face falling.

He leaves no opening for me to voice my opinion, and I don't try to. When Harry says something like that, it means essentially, keep out of it Ame and let me handle it. So I do, as the sharp looking McGonagall leads us up front of the Great Hall to the Sorting Hat.

I'm not nervous about where I'm going to end up, because I know it could be virtually anywhere. Even if I land myself in Slytherine, Harry's still going to care about me the same way.

I watch as Ron goes up and goes to Gryffindor with his brothers, and clap, as Harry has let go of my hand by this time. More people follow, until it's Malfoy's turn. He sits upon the chair, and almost instantly, the hat shouts Slytherine. He grins and hurries off to their table. I'm unperturbed when Harry follows shortly after into Gryffindor, amid loud cheering and whoops.

"Kurotsuki, Ame."

The hall falls silent for the second time, just like when it was Harry's turn. I ignore it and walk up, sitting on the stool and waiting for the hat to be placed on my head. When the tattered hat is upon my head, it starts speaking inside my mine.

"WELL now…" it buzzes. "Kurotsuki, eh…? Your parents were in this school as well you know…"

*I know.* I think to it.

"And you're much like them…which house to place you in now…? Certainly not Hufflepuff, oh no… A sharp mind, ideal for Ravenclaw, but still, no…Ah, how hard this is…"

*What?*

"You're half and half my dear…The heart of a Gryffindor, but most certainly the mind, of a Slytherine."

I swallow nervously. Despite what I have said, if the choice were mine, I would most certainly not, go into Slytherine.

"Oh ho, not Slytherine? Just like Mister Potter…"

Apparently the hat has heard me, and knows how urgently I want to be with Harry, because next second it's screaming;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheers that greet me as the hat is pulled off my head and I rush towards Harry and Ron are almost as loud as the ones The Boy Who Lived had gotten. I sit down, smiling faintly to him. I pause momentarily, as I feel, from across the hall, a pair of eyes glaring hatefully at our backs. I don't have to turn around to know it's Draco Malfoy.

_Second Year_

**Draco**

"But try not to scream…it might just.. PROVOKE THEM!"

With an unnecessary flourish, Lockhart pulls the blanket off the rattling cage to reveal a bunch of blue creatures. I know what they are, but don't speak up, because it wouldn't be like me. Instead, Finnegan says it for me.

"Cornish Pixies?" he says incredulously.

*Woo. Tens points to Gryffindor for one of you actually appearing smart.* I think, then add; *Other than Hermione or Ame of course.*

Honestly, those two girls are completely genius. Even I can admit that.

"Very good Mister Finnegan. But be warned, just because they are small, does not mean they are harmless."

He's honestly trying to make this sound sinister isn't he? It's very funny to me. I don't know what he plans on doing with those pixies, but I hope it isn't something stupid. I see Hermione and Potter up front. Watching him intently. Ame seems totally unfazed by all of this, and actually, a tad bored. She was fiddling with her quill, doodling something on the corner of her parchment. I tore my eyes away from her and looked back up at our idiotic teacher, just in time to see him do the most stupid thing in the book.

He opened the cage.

*You stupid, lousy, no good, fraud of an idiotic teacher.*

The pixies shot out at all of us, making a majority of my classmates scream. I had no choice but to scream along with them, keeping my image up. I jumped out of my seat and raised a book to whack one of the blue things. In truth, I could just freeze them all with a simple charm, but again, that wouldn't be like me.

I glance at Ame, and I almost freezes. She's sitting calmly, uncaring to all of the goings on. Not a single pixie is coming near her, not even thinking about it apparently. Her wand is on the desk in front of her, and her eyes are closed. If I wasn't mistaken, she seemed to be humming.

It was then that Pansy Parkinson grabbed my arm as she hurried out of the room. I growled in the back of my head as she pulled me away from watching the girl. But just as I was hauled out of the room, I caught sight of Ame rising from her seat, pulling her wand out.

*What in blazes is she doing…*

I wish I had stuck around to see.

**Ame**

I roll my eyes at the theatrics of my stupid teacher. He is positively the most annoying of teachers in the whole entire world. How could Dumbledore even hire him? He's pathetic. But my own annoyance aside, I watch as he reveals the pixies in the cage. Their beady black eyes stare mockingly at everyone but me, making me smirk behind my hand. There are many creatures who don't care who I am, but there are a fair few who won't mess with me.

Pixies are one of them.

I ignore my classmate's answer, doodling kanji on the side of my parchment. I totally ignore the fact that I've gone and written Draco Malfoy's name in my native writing. I continue to dully write things on the parchment, well aware that by the end of class I would have no choice but to burn this piece of paper into nothingness and hide the ashes.

Idly looking up, I noticed the "teacher" (cough-fraud-cough) opening the cage.

*Moooroooon…*

I let them all out, instead of standing and shutting them away with a flick of my wrist. There are screams and yells, and I just shrug my shoulders and hum a soft tune to myself. I look up to see none other than Draco Malfoy swatting at a bunch of pixies that seem to have decided annoying hi was the best activity. I smirk to myself.

*Well, if this isn't the perfect time to show off.*

I stand, pulling out my wand. Though truthfully, it was utterly useless, just a show. I wasn't going to use a spell, I was going to use my kitsune rights. My eyes glowed softly and I growled a soft command under my breath. All the pixies froze, then retreated into their cage without another move.

Harry grinned at me, and I grinned back. I turned, looking for Malfoy's surprised expression, but by that time, he was gone.

_Third Year_

**Draco**

Sometimes, I had to wonder why I was so goddamn concerned with my family's honor. Really. It made me do idiotic things. For example, right now, seeming need to show off. So Malfoy-like, yes? Yes, yes it was. Malfoy-like and downright STUPID IDIOTIC PINHEADED and….MORONIC DAMNIT!

I inwardly sigh as I stalk up to the Hippogriff. I grin maliciously at it and reach a hand out to it. If Potter could do it, so could I. Man, sometimes I'm a little too much like my father as far as attitude and arrogance is concerned. I watch as the animal eyes me warily, and I know I'm coming far too close than it was wise. And then…

I knew guys screamed, I just didn't think it'd be that girly. I mean. my voice should be a tad more manly than that don't you think? Ah well, point is, I just screamed. Surprising I can keep coherent thought in this moment of severe pain, and trust me, it is SEVERE PAIN.

I whine loudly in pain, and Hagrid is beside me, pushing the Hippogriff (Buckbeak wasn't it?) back. To my surprise, another person appears beside me in the next second. I recognize the coal like eyes and pale skin instantly, and look at her in surprise.

"Let me Hagrid." she says calmly. "You keep teaching."

He nods, helping me to my feet, before helping Ame rest me on her shoulder. She slides away from the class, supporting me as if it was the easiest thing in the world. I don't know if this was just her, or if it had something to do with her being a kitsune, but I don't care at the moment. Truthfully, all I'm noticing is the fact that she's the one supporting me, and not someone from my house, which is beyond odd.

My arm is jolted slightly and I whimper in pain.

"Sorry." comes her quick voice. "We're nearly at the castle, then we'll get you to Madam Pomphry. Don't worry."

She's comforting me.

SHE, Ame Kurotsuki, last kitsune, Harry Potter's "Little Sister", is comforting me.

Either I'm delusional from blood-loss or there's something going on that I'm just not getting. More than likely it's the second one.

I vaguely realize when we're walking up the steps to the castle, and some part of me is thankful to be near to relief of this pain. Though at the same time, I hate the idea of Ame leaving. I almost jump at the very thought of what I just said in my mind.

Not want her to leave? Why ever not?! I hated Potter, and all his friends, or at least strongly disliked them. I could never want one of them to stick around. Never. But I did… Really badly actually. It was so strange.

Ame kicks the door to the Hospital Wing open and leads me to a bed.

"Hang on, I'll go get Madam Pomphry."

I nod, watching her back as she goes. With an appearance like hers, it's hard to tell she's only eleven. I mentally slap myself. I was NOT just staring at her…or her ass. No. Bad Draco.

A minute or so later, Ame is back with the medi-witch. She tsk-sand mutters something about me being stupid, and I don't disagree. She simply wraps my arm in a bandage and gives me a sling to wear. I grimace slightly, but bear with it. Madam Pomphry is gone shortly, leaving me with Ame, who, to my shock, is still there.

She sits there with me for a good minute, before quickly glancing around. I look at her in confusion as she scoots closer to me and holds out her hand.

"Give me you arm Malfoy."

I look at her in confusion and she gives me a fervent look.

"Seriously. Give me you injured arm."

I give her a strange look, the pull off the sling and hold out my arm, wincing.

"Hang on."

She places her hand around the injury, making me hiss, then gasp. Her hands glow a soft golden blue, and then the pain is gone. And not just the pain, I'm pretty sure the injury itself is gone too. I stare her like she's insane.

"I healed it." she says quickly. "But fake it for a week or two okay? Otherwise people will get suspicious."

I nod, and am about to ask why in hell she did it, but freeze.

Ame leans forward and softly pecks my cheek, before rising and hurrying to the door. Before she exits, she turns around and says;

"Oh, and Draco? Not a word of this to anybody."

Not that I was planning on it.

**Ame**

I honestly don't know whether I should be calling Draco Malfoy stupid or proud.

I know it's that he's proud, but I still have the urge to call him stupid half the time.

Honestly, just because Harry has done it, doesn't you have to as well. But of course, it probably has something to do with his father that makes him do such stupid things.

Like now for instance. What person in their right mind is going to go marching up to a Hippogriff and NOT expect to get attacked? Or, maybe he was well aware that his perfect strut was going to get him into trouble and he didn't care. I just shrugged to myself and looked down at my book again.

The furry, fanged book had to be my favorite of all our course books this year. Though I will say that the Defense Against the Dark Arts book was a very close second. To be honest, I found the fuzzy book cute. I really liked it, and had figured the petting thing out on pure accident. …Yeah, I'm weird enough that I pet my book. Shut up.

There's suddenly a loud yowl from the area of Buckbeak, making me spin around. It only takes seeing Malfoy on the ground, with a rearing Hippogriff all too near him to understand the situation. Hagrid gets to him first, but I'm the one to make Buckbeak back off. All it takes is a swift flash of gold to my eyes and he's pulling away from us respectfully, while I look over my classmate for injuries.

"Let me Hagrid. You keep teaching." I find myself saying all too calmly.

Hagrid nods and helps Malfoy up, then allows me to sling his uninjured arm over my shoulder so I could support him.

I can feel Harry's eyes on the back of my head, and I wince. I know he doesn't want me near Malfoy, and I would do as he said, except that I can't help it. When I saw him hurt, my first instinct was to help. And now I was in this situation, so there wasn't much I could do to stop it right? Or that's what I'm telling myself at the minute, just so I don't feel so bad about minutely betraying Harry.

I turn to the castle and start to help Malfoy away from the class. I know I should at least be pretending to hate this, but I'm just a little too stubborn to do that. I mean, I COULD at least grumble a little, but I'm still not. I'm starting to annoy myself. No, seriously, I'm annoying myself. And nothing really annoys me. Ever.

He suddenly whimpers, and I look over at his arm. I expect myself to say something like "Oh suck it up Malfoy.", but instead I say, in a rather concerned voice;

"Sorry. We're nearly at the castle, then we'll get you to Madam Pomphry. Don't worry."

I'm comforting him. What the hell is going on with me.

I can feel myself mounting the steps up to the castle, but I don't remember getting even remotely close to them. I shake that thought out of my mind and hurry us up to the Hospital Wing.

"Hang on, I'll go get Madam Pomphry." I say, after leading him to a bed.

I can't believe myself, being NICE to my nemesis.

*Though,* I think to myself as I look for the nurse witch. *He's not my nemesis, really. He's Harry's, so technically, I can be nice to him…*

But the thing was, if he was Harry's enemy, he was supposed to be mine too. That's how it had always been, and that was how it was supposed to stay. But I don't particularly WANT to hate Malfoy…

Instead of continuing that oh-so-riveting conversation with myself, I managed to find Madam Pomphry and explain the situation to her. Ten minutes and a lot of muttered curses later, and Malfoy had his arm in a sling.

I watched Madam Pomphry go, then quickly sat down next to him.

"Give me you arm Malfoy." I said in a hurried looks at me like I just asked something outrageous.

"Seriously." I say just as hurriedly. "Give me you injured arm."

He gives me a weird look, but pulls the sling off his arm and holds it out to me.

"Hang on."

I place my hands around his arm, and I can't help momentarily wondering what the fuck I'm doing. Of course, when I order my powers to heal him, I know exactly what I'm doing. Doesn't mean I'm not totally confused by it. I mean, I know what I'm doing, as my hands start glowing, but I have no idea why. I should hate Malfoy. A lot. But I obviously don't.

"I healed it." I say rather dumbly. "But fake it for a week or two okay? Otherwise people will get suspicious."

I can see he's about to say something, and in my mind, I'm preparing my usually cryptic answer. But my body has other ideas. Instead of waiting for him to speak, I lean forward and kiss his cheek, Not sweetly, just kind of quick and shy.

I pull away and stand up, heading to the doors, but then pause as a thought comes to mind.

"Oh, and Draco? Not a word of this to anybody."

And then I'm walking calmly away from him and the Hospital Wing.

I wonder if he noticed that I called him Draco instead of Malfoy.

_Fourth Year_

**Draco**

I know there's going to be someone, somewhere in this castle, that is going to give me nothing but trouble about what I'm about to do. More than likely it'll be Pansy, not that I really care. Or it might be Potter, that's a high possibility too. It could be Weasley, or Hermione, or some OTHER Gryffindor who's all too protective of their little golden girl. Either way, it's not going to stop me. It's too late for that.

You see, I'm already standing outside the Great Hall doors, clad in my dress robes, and quite frankly, attracting a lot of female attention. But I shrug off all the looks, waiting patiently for my date to arrive, as I know she will, probably being dragged by one of her friends.

Ever since that day, back in Third Year, when Ame had kissed me on the cheek, I had done nothing but think about it. Every day, for at least an hour. It had been so innocent, but there was something so provocative about it. I can't really tell what, maybe it was the look in her eye when she told me not to tell anyone, or the fact she's called me Draco since.

Whatever it had been, it had made me do something that I still didn't regret, despite Pansy's threatening. Pansy had asked me to the Yule Ball at least a million times, but I had already decided whom I was going with. Of course, when she first started asking, I hadn't even asked Ame if she would go with me, but I told Pansy I was going with someone else.

Why did I confidently say that?

Simple. I'm a Malfoy. And Malfoy's get what they want. Always.

That included beautiful, thirteen year old demons who were just getting more attractive each day. Or at least so I had hoped.

But of course, nothing it just that easy, especially when you really want it. First time I asked her to go with me (a little over three months ago), she had flat out refused. But I hadn't given up, no way. I wanted her, and I was going to make her mine, one way or another. Even if she WAS a Gryffindor.

It took three months, and a whole hell of a lot of courting, but she eventually said yes. I must say, even if I had been expecting her to cave sooner, it was rather fun to constantly attempt to seduce her. Sometimes it seemed to work, but then she would smirk and slip away from me, brushing me off as if I was just another person asking her out. Which, as I found out, I was, considering half the student body was pursuing her.

Only I knew I'd be the one to get her. Because I was me. It was my JOB to get her.

Anyway, here I am now, waiting for her.

"C'mon, stop being shy!"

"But Hermione…"

"Stop! You look amazing!"

I look up, and have my breath catch in my throat. She looks amazing, absolutely stunning actually. I don't think I've ever seen a girl more gorgeous than her. Her gown is long a sweeping, just covering her feet. It has long, tight sleeves made of what I guess to be a kind of lace, and falls so that her shoulders are revealed. It's a beautiful midnight blue color, bringing out her eyes in a very catching way.

When she sees me, she blushes slightly, glancing down at her hands, which are clasped in front of her. Hermione beams at her, then nods to me, still smiling.

"I'll leave you two, I have to go find Victor."

And so she leaves us, alone in the stairwell.

"You look stunning." I say with a small smile.

She blushes again and smiles back. "Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself."

I full out grin this time, and hold out my hand. She takes my hand and I pull her close.

I know as soon as we walk into the hall, Potter's going to start making a fuss, and Pansy will glare at us, but I'm concentrating more on her at the moment.

**Ame**

When Draco Malfoy asked me to the Yule Ball, my automatic response was to say no. I mean, seriously, it's MALFOY. Kissing him on the cheek last year was bad enough, Harry just might murder him if I went with him. But he didn't stop coming after me.

After that, I couldn't go anywhere without him there, attempting to seduce me. It was a strange thing, and the last I was expecting, when plain seduction turned to blatant courting. I had never been pursued like this before, and it suddenly became a kind of game to me. He would try to get me, and I'd brush it off.

It was fun, and in the end, worth it.

But of course, now, while I am in the dormitory, Hermione helping me fix up my appearance, I'm scared out of my mind. Hermione is the only one who knows about my date, because if I told Harry, he would kill Draco. She may not have approved at first, but she got over it quickly, and was now overjoyed for me.

She's fixing my the draping part of my dress, the one that goes around my shoulders.

"Pavarti, come help me with this, will you?" she calls over to the Indian girl.

Pavarti rises to help, as she's already completely dressed and ready.

"I can't believe you're going with Malfoy. I don't know if I should be worried for you or jealous!" she says, holding a bit of my dress so Hermione can wrap it right.

Right, when I said Hermione was the only girl who knew, it naturally meant our entire dormitory did too. But of course, being girls, and sharing a dorm for the past four years, they said not a word to anyone else, out of courtesy to me.

Lavender looked up from her compact mirror to glance at me.

"Really, you ARE lucky. I mean, granted he's a Slytherine, but he's GORGEOUS. He turned down, like, everyone." she comments, looking me over approvingly. "Wait, hold it you two."

I watch as she reaches into a bag of make-up she has and pulls out an eyeliner pencil. She uncaps it and walks up to me.

"Look up."

I do as told and she gently lines the bottoms of my eyes.

"There. Perfect." she grins. "Oh my god, you're SOOO pretty!"

"Not fair." Pavarti adds. "You aren't allowed to look this good at 12."

"Really." Hermione says.

"You're supposed to be on my side 'Mione!"

We all burst into laughter seconds later, then Pavarti looks at the clock on the wall.

"Oh gosh! Harry's waiting for me, c'mon Lavender!" she turns to Hermione. "Can you finish her off alone?"

"Yeah, go on, tell Victor I'll be there soon if you see him alright?"

They nod and hurry out of the dorm, giggling. I try to turn to the mirror, but my bushy haired friend blocks me.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not so fast. Only when I'm done."

"But Mioooooneeee…." I whine.

"No."

Five minutes go by, then she claps her hands together.

"There! Now look in the mirror."

I look at myself and gasp.

"That's not me. You enchanted the mirror."

"Nope!"

"Liar, you totally did!"

"Nope, didn't."

I look myself over.

"I look…kinda good…"

Hermione grins. "Of course. You always look good, now come on."

I'm dragged out of the dorm and out of Gryffindor tower, then down the stone steps to the Great Hall. As we start down the last flight of steps, I can see the top of someone with silver blond hair's head. I resist against my friend's pulling slightly, realizing it's my date and feeling my nerves starting up again.

"C'mon, stop being shy!" Hermione reprimands when she sees me looking at Draco.

"But Hermione…" I whine.

"Stop! You look amazing!"

He looks up just as we're descending the stairs to him and I see his eyes widen. I'm guessing it's a good thing, because Hermione is squeezing my hand encouragingly. I look down at my hands, both of which are clasped together in front of me, blushing.

"I'll leave you two, I have to go find Victor." my friend says with a kind smile to me, then a civil nod to Draco.

She leaves, off into the hall to find the Durmstrang boy.

"You look stunning." he says to me.

"Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself." I say with a small smile.

He holds his hand out and I take it, as he gently pulls me close to him. I can already hear Ron and Harry screaming their heads off and having to be held back from murdering him, but I don't care at the moment.

I just want to remember this night forever.

_Fifth Year_

**Draco**

I run after the retreating back of a Gryffindor who is trying to escape from me. I don't care who it is, as long as I am awarded more points to Slytherine. I had a feeling it was Potter, but it might have been one of his friends for all I knew. I didn't really care so much as I caught them.

I growl low in my throat. This person is fast, really fast. But I know the next hallway is a dead end, which means I'll have them. I round the corner, and the person spins to face me. The smirk I was wearing disappears almost instantly.

It's Ame.

Her eyes flash chocolate brown, then harden to the usual black. It's not really a glare, just kind of a look.

I suddenly feel my heart fall to the pit of my stomach. I didn't mean to catch HER. I didn't even think she'd be a part of that damn group! Well no, that's a lie. I totally knew she would be. It's just the kind of person she is. Especially if Potter really is heading the group, then she's definitely in it, if not second in command.

I'm torn for a moment. She's possibly one of the organizers of this whole operation, and no doubt I'll get a load of points for finding her. But then again, this IS the girl I've been going out with for the past year and a half. I don't think I should rat her out… But then there's the Malfoy part of me that's saying who cares and I can win her back anyway.

But the truth is, I know I won't be able to win her back after this. Not if I DO turn her in. That's a kind of betrayal she's just not going to forgive.

Of course, instead of having the world be nice and let me figure it out for myself, whatever higher power made things happen decided I had to chose NOW. So, to my horror, Umbridge rounds the corner behind me, an evil grin on her toad's face.

"Oh well DONE Draco!" she coos in her high voice. "You caught one!"

I don't know what to say, but my mouth seems to decide for me.

"Oh, no Professor. I actually lost who I was originally chasing, I thought this was them. Ame was no where near the Room of Requirement."

Well now, looks like I made my decision. Umbridge's face falls. "Oh, well, alright."

She turns to go find someone else who caught one of the DA members. Once she's gone, I turn to Ame. She's looking at me in confusion.

"Why did you just…"

I respond with a quick kiss to the lips.

"Because."

I do wonder what she's done to me.

**Ame**

Whoever is chasing me is doing a good job of keeping up. It's not like I'm really paying a large amount of attention to that at the moment, as I'm really just trying to get away. When I find the curly haired bitch who told on us, I'm going to make her wish she was never even born. And trust me, I can do that. Hexing combined with demonic abilities is a scary thing.

I round a corner, hoping it will lead to a fork so I can get away, but instead it leads to a dead end.

*Well FUCK. The world just hates me doesn't it?!*

I hear the person come up behind me and spin around.

I think my heart just froze solid.

It's Draco. My Draco. The same boy I've been dating for the past year and a half.

Why does it have to be him? Why couldn't it be, I dunno, Zambini or something. I could totally hex them and not feel bad about it, then get away. But it just HAD to be my boyfriend instead, right? Of course, because the world could never be on my side. Ever.

I know my eyes just flashed with fear, but then they're back to the normal color. I harden my gaze so that I'm not REALLY glaring, but not just looking at him either. I can see the confusion in his steely eyes, and I wonder what he's thinking.

He's probably going to turn me over to Umbridge. I know he will. He's just that kind of person, the kind who would do that. I can't decide if I'll dump him for it or not. I really do like him, maybe love him even. But if he does this…I just don't know.

As if it wasn't hard enough just THINKING with him here, Umbridge decides it's time to join the party. I suppress the growl that's mounting at the back of my throat and fix my eyes on her.

"Oh well DONE Draco!" she says in her disgustingly high voice. "You caught one!"

I expect that trademark sneer to cross his face and for him to haughtily reply, because he must know that I'll never give him up. But to my shock, he says something totally different.

"Oh, no Professor. I actually lost who I was originally chasing, I thought this was them. Ame was no where near the Room of Requirement."

I stare at his back.

WHAT did he just say…?

"Oh, well, alright."

The pout/frown on Umbridge's face makes me want to grimace, but I try not to. She turns and leaves, much to my relief. I wait till I'm sure she's gone, then stare at Draco in confusion.

"What did you just…"

He kisses me softly, and I can feel myself melt.

"Because." is his simple answer.

I want to yell at him and hug him at the same time.

This is all so confusing.

_Sixth Year_

**Draco**

It hurt. It all hurt. Not in a single place, but all over. My entire being, my very soul, was on fire.

Fire, just like Hagrid's hut was on fire.

It couldn't bear to listen to this, to be around this.

Bellatrix's evil laughter, Snape's coldness, the memory of what I had just done.

What HAD I just done?

It all seemed so dreamlike, so otherworldly.

I remember being in front of the cabinet, the Death Eaters coming through…

Then I was…Wasn't I trying to kill Dumbledore? Yes, yes I was. But I couldn't, I didn't want to. And then…And then Snape did it instead…

I had been shaking…

And then there was a rampage. People died. Not a lot. Just one other I think. Some unlucky fool. But that was still a life wasn't it?

How could I be having second thoughts about this now? It was far too late for that. There was already a dark mark in the sky and everything!But watching Hogwarts get destroyed, watching Dumbledore die… It was all so much harder than I had thought it would be. I thought I could handle it, thought I wouldn't care. Father wouldn't have, not at all.

Father… He was the reason I was doing this…Him. Why? Did it really matter that much? He was in Azkaban for fucking out loud!I still did it though, didn't I?How can I still fear my father, even when he's locked up…

"Draco."

It's not someone screaming my name, in fact it's said rather calmly.

I know who it is, but I don't want to face them. I don't want to turn around. I don't want to see Potter fighting Snape, and I don't want to see Hogwarts. I don't want to see Hagrid's hut, I don't want to see any face I know. I can't.

But I'm turning anyway, and the next minute, I'm staring into a pair of pure black eyes. Not any other color, not any color of any kind of emotion. Part of me is sad for that, but part of me is glad I haven't caused her sorrow. I don't know which is stronger.

She stares at me, then says the one thing I never wanted to hear.

"Why?"

Why? That's a good question. I'm having my own little bout of "Why's" right now. Why couldn't you just yell at me? Why couldn't you curse me? Why do you have to remain so calm and beautiful, even now?

WHY?

I stare into her eyes, for what may be the last time.

"I'm sorry."

I am. Really, truly. And I wish I could act on it. But instead, I simply give her one more look.

Then I turn around, and follow Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters away.

Oh god it burns.

**Ame**

I have seen too much in my life. Way too much.

I've seen everything horrible a person could imagine. I've suffered a million betrayals.

I've lost it all, gained it back, then lost it all over again.

I'm not crying, even after seeing the one man who didn't judge me for my powers die. The man who was as good as a Grandfather to me. I feel like crying, but there is more on my mind than that.

Harry is in front of me, he's rushing towards Snape and the others. I follow slowly behind.

Walking. Just, walking.

Not running, just walking. Not angry, completely calm.

Or is it that I'm in shock? I can't tell anymore.

It's almost as though I am simply taking a leisurely walk on the grounds. Even with the Dark Mark rising in the sky behind me. Nothing. I'm still totally calm.

I can see Hagrid's hut burst into flames.

Flames…

I love fire. Fire is wonderful. It must be nice to be completely consumed in fire.

You see? My mind is even wandering. Even now.

How can I do this to myself…?I know how this is going to end.

But I'm walking onward anyway.

I see Snape repel Harry back with a spell, but my friend simply charges up and throws another curse at him.

He's got tears in his eyes, Harry. I can see them, even from here.

I wish I could cry.

I wish I allowed myself to cry.

But I can't, not yet anyway. I have to wait, just a little longer.

I'm standing behind him. Suddenly, my mind is screaming for me to turn and run.

Run and run and run until I can't anymore.

But I can't. If I run now, I'll never stop.

"Draco."

I'm surprised. I thought my voice would be shaking. Even a little bit. I thought there would be SOME kind of emotion.

But there still isn't.

He turns to me, his eyes staring just to the side of mine.

It's amazing how he still looks totally calm, as if nothing is happening. Is that how I look too?

I don't move, and we just stare at one another.

I wish we could stay like this. Forever perhaps.

By I feel my traitorous lips part, and a single word tumble from my lips.

"Why?"

It's a valid question. But it's so vague.

Why what?Why did you do this?Why did you hurt me so? Why aren't you on our side?Why Draco, why?And just…

Why?

"I'm sorry."

I can hear the sorrow in his voice, the deathly crack of emotion that neither of us wanted to reveal.

I know what he'll do next.

But I don't want to admit it.

He turns, his back facing me now, and walks around. He just walks off, without a look back.

And so he leaves me, the tingle of what could have been on my lips.

It's been twelve years, the twelve years since my parents were murdered.

For the first time in those twelve years, I fall to my knees, concede complete defeat.

And start to cry.

_Seventh Year_

**Draco**

Is that…it?

Really?

Is it all over?

Is that the end?

Did they -we- win?

Really?

He's dead?

Voldemort is dead?

I had made the right choice, changing sides halfway through the battle?

I'm standing there, just outside the Great Hall, my eyes blank, my wand held loosely at my side. I can't believe what's happening. I don't think anyone can. But they're all whooping and grinning, cheering and celebrating.

I don't think my mind is working.

I'm looking for someone, even subconsciously I know I am. I want to see if she's okay. She has to be okay. She's HER.

I don't even look at the pile of bodies. I know she isn't there.

Suddenly, there's a pair of arms around me from behind, and I spin around.

And then she is. Just as beautiful as when I last saw her. Her hair is a little longer, her body a little more mature, but it's still HER. Her eyes aren't black, they're pure crystal blue, reflecting pure joy. There are tears at the corners of her eyes, but she's beaming at me. Her arms are still around me, still holding herself close to me.

"Draco…" she whispers softly. "I missed you."

I feel like I haven't seen her in eternity. But it's only been a year.

…

A year.

Really, has it only been that long? It feels so much longer. How is it it's only been a year?I feel myself holding her close, burying my face in her peony colored locks.

"I missed you too Ame."

We stand still for a moment, then she says;

"Draco. We've won. He's dead. Voldemort's DEAD. We're FREE."

And suddenly he reality of it all crashes down on me and I sob.

My father is dead.

My mother is dead.

The Malfoy name is lost.

Voldemort is dead.

I'm finally FREE of it all.

Tears are running down my cheeks in harsh, heated torrents. I can feel Ame's own tears falling into my shirt, and it just makes me cry harder. I'm grinning through my tears, whispering how much I missed her and how sorry I was.

"Oh shut up." she mumbles. "Stop apologizing."

And then she's kissing me, and I'm kissing back. I can feel Harry's eyes on my back, but it isn't the cold glare he usually gives me. It seems almost kind and thankful, but I could just be in a daze.

Whatever it is. I finally feel alright.

**Ame**

I can see him. From where I'm standing, I can see him. He's got the same gold-silver hair, the same posture, the same pale skin. It's all the same.

Oh god I've missed him. So, very, very, very much.

I know I should be worrying about Harry, but with him in front of me right now, it's so hard. My mind is torn between two things right now.

Voldemort is dead. That sonofabitch who helped to murder my parents, and murdered Harry's, is dead.

Finally.

And there was Draco. My Draco.

Which did I go to first?

Harry or Draco?

Well, the question became obvious now.

I ran up, and hugged Draco from behind. I nuzzled his back softly, smiling to myself, tears of happiness forming in my eyes. He turns around, and I look up at him. Even when he's staring at me, I refuse to let him go.

"Draco…I missed you."

It slides out. I don't mean to say something so sappy, I just do.

He pulls me close and I feel him nuzzle my hair.

"I missed you too Ame." he says in a hushed voice.

I can feel the tears starting to prickle my eyes, begging to fall. I remain silent for a moment, collecting myself the best I can. But then, I can't help saying it.

"Draco. We've won." I start quietly. "He's dead. Voldemort's DEAD. We're FREE."

The truth of what I've just said hits me like a tsunami. I can feel him start crying, and I let my own tears start falling as well. He's saying how sorry he is to have left, how much he's missed me over the past year. I smile to myself. How Draco-ish. To start blabbering like that.

"Oh shut up." I mutter with a grin. "Stop apologizing."

I lean up and kiss him,

Oh god, has it only been a year? Only a year since I felt these lips upon mine? It feels like so damn much longer. I never want to stop, never want to let him go. NEVER.

It's finally okay. It's all finally okay.

_XxXxX_

Seven clocks, recording seven years.

An eighth clock appears.

All the others stop.

And the eighth starts running.

Running for the rest of their lives.


End file.
